Naruto Arc-V
by 11941145
Summary: This is the story of a knuckleheaded duelist who decided to prove to everyone that he has the chops to be the number 1 duelist and Duel-tainer.


Naruto Arc V

Chapter 1: Swing into action part 1

The story begins with 2 friends having a duel. One is Gong, a skilled duelist who uses the super heavy style, and the second is everyone's favorite knuckleheaded overactive duelist, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"It's time for Gong's 2 sword swingin', Superheavy Samurais to say buh-bye and Hit the road!" Now Gong can bring out the biggest, baddest, Samurai of 'em all: Superheavy Samurai BIG Benkei! Alright Naruto, enough ridin' around, it's time to take center stage and show Gong what your made of!" Proclaims Gong.

"It's show time, believe it! Ladies gentlemen and Gong, how 'bout I kick off this round's entertainment with some carnival craving hippos! Get hopping hippos!" shouts Naruto as he activates a spell card that summons a group of dancing hippos..

"Hey! What's with all that shaking? We're not dancing, we're dueling!" yells Gong.

"Ugh, quit goofing around, Naruto!" Says Sakura as she slams on the keyboard of the Arc-V system.

"What's going on Sakura!" says Skip, her father.

"I just had a wee mishap!"

"I told you to treat this equipment with TLC! Our duel school depends on this Arc system!"

"You Hippos sure know how to have a good time! Wha, huh, ahhhhhhhh! Screams Naruto as he falls and slams onto the floor. "Ouch."

"Naruto… what do you have to say for yourself? Figure." says Sakura as Naruto makes an insulting face at her.

(Pause for the "Can You Feel the Power" Arc-V Theme song.)

"The Sledgehammer will fall on al who oppose me! Exclaims The Sledgehammer in the advertisement near the LEO Institute.

At that moment at the You Show Duel School, Skip Haruno Screams at the top of his lungs: "Our Duel school is going down the tubes! We can't teach action dueling without our Arc-V System! Soon all our You Show students will turn into no-shows! At times like this, I wish I were principal of a cooking school."

And here we see Naruto put on his goggles and whine as he says: "I was just getting to my most duel-taining moves when the system went down."

"Your duel-taining distracted me. You should take life more seriously! Says Sakura, causing Naruto to slam into Gong in the process.

"Is that you, Gong? Says Naruto after he ran into him. "Or did someone just but a boulder in here?

"Why do you have to turn everything into a joke, Naruto?' says Gong.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with giving the fans a good laugh."

"When fans watch your duels they're not laughing with you, they're all laughing at you! When your daddy was on the field he had all the fans smiling. He made duel-taining entertaining. Your duels are usually just embarrassing!"

Well if you ask me my dad's last duel was pretty embarrassing too!"

"Naruto!" yells Gong and Sakura at the same time.

"Relax!"

"Afternoon all!" Yells a smiling man in black and yellow. "I do hope I'm not intruding."

"Who are you?" questions Skip.

"I'm Nico Smiley, dueling manager and promoter." Says Smiley. "Currently I represent the reigning Action Duel Champion, The Sledgehammer!"

"Not the Sledgehammer!" exclaims Naruto.

At that same moment at the LEO Institute:

"Don't be a wimpy loser, be a winner!" proclaims the Sledgehammer. "Come to the LEO Institute of Dueling and we will teach you how to crush any opponents and fill them with fear! Duel to win!"

Back at the You Show School…

"The Sledgehammer is hosting a fan appreciation day at the LEO Institute and as part of the festivities he's issuing a one-on-one dueling challenge to Naruto." Explains Smiley

"You're inviting me to duel the Sledgehammer?" asks Naruto.

"I'm not inviting you to duel his grandma! Seriously though, it's your chance to make up for your fathers disappearing act. You remember what happened don't you"

FLASHBACK

"This crowd's boiling over and I don't blame them! Our action duel championship was supposed to get underway an hour ago, but Minato 'Yusho' Namikaze still hasn't shown up to defend his title!" says the announcer.

"Namikaze has chickened out!" yells the Sledgehammer.

"What a loser." yells an angry crowd.

"My dad's no chicken!" Yells an upset Naruto. "Let me duel the Sledgehammer 'til my dad shows up!

"Naruto calm down son." Says Kushina.

"I'm not scared, duel me instead!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"You're finally old enough to get your wish!" says Smiley. "We'll publish it as the duel of the decade! The son of Yusho Namikaze tries to clear up his father's name!"

"Forget it!" yells Skip in anger. "I will never let Naruto take part in this match."

"Why not? It's what all the fans want to see, plus it will mean more publicity for your dueling school!"

"I won't let Naruto be humiliated! The boy's suffered enough since his father disappeared. Get out of here Nico!"

"Oh hey, I understand, Haruno! It's a real shame though 'cause if you had agreed, the LEO Corp would have donated the newest Augmented Reality Combat system to your dueling school for no charge. As in free."

"You got a deal!" says Skip seconds before Sakura whacks him in the back of the head with a fan.

"You just said you'd never let Naruto duel the Sledgehammer!" says Sakura in a scolding tone.

"But for the good of the school."

"What about the good for Naruto?"

"Um well…"

"Yeah cause we gotta have Naruto's back." Says Gong.

"Uh, we can't… 'cause he ran off."

"Just like his old man!"

FLASHBACK

We find our hero crying near the port.

"Take your dad's advice, Naruto." Says Yusho. "Try to laugh when you feel like crying. And when things get tough, respond with a smile. It will give you the strength to keep moving forward! It's kinda like a pendulum. If the pendulum swings one way you know it will swing the other way to, like in a duel.

"A duel?" says the young Naruto.

"The key to dueling is believing in your deck and yourself. When your falling behind, you can always make things swing your way again so don't worry about anything, just try to enjoy the ride. Try to remember what I told you, Naruto, it may help you someday."

END OF FLASHBACK

The next day…

"You fans have been clamoring for this duel and now it's finally happening!" yells Smiley. "3 years ago, the famous Duel-tainer, Minato 'Yusho' Namikaze failed to defend his title against the Sledgehammer! Now Namikaze's own son will try to erase that disgrace!"

"Do you think Naruto will show up?" asks a worried Sakura.

"Who knows?" Says Gong. "But Gong's gut says he will."

"Now let's get this grudge match underway!" says Smiley. Here goes, time to activate the field… Castle of Chaos!"

(We will pause for the Arc V system to do its thing. And for Smiley to introduce Sledgehammer.)

"Please tell me that isn`t who I think it is." Says Sakura as she spies a clown behind the Sledgehammer.

"Wait, when did the circus come to town? Says the Sledgehammer as he finally notices the clown.

"It didn't. I'm your opponent! Believe it!" Says the clown.

"Don't tell me you are the son of Yusho…"

"Yep, the one and only! Well? You ready to get this show on the road? Or should I say on the castle! Let's see if you're as nasty as you smell!"

"For such a little clown, you have a big mouth! You won't be so insolent once the Sledgehammer squashes you!"

"It looks like sparks are flying and they haven't even started dueling yet!" Yells Smiley. "Okay duelist get your 5 cards in hand and get set to battle! Our duelist and our decks are primed for an epic showdown like nothing you've seen before! As we kick off this contest and the whirlwind action will leave you breathless! It will be the duel to end all duels! Only the toughest duelist will survive this face-off! Are you ready?"

"Let's duel!" Says Naruto and Sledgehammer simultaneously.

 **Naruto: 4000**

 **Sledgehammer: 4000**

"Listen carefully clown boy, I cannot wait to pummel you out of those pantaloons. " Says sledgehammer. "Let's get this battle started!"

"All right show time, believe it!" Says Naruto. "Welcome to the Naruto spectacular! For my 1st move, I'm going to make a spectacular getaway!"

"What!?"

"And to help me make my escape… I'll summon Performapal Hip Hippo! Yo Sledgehammer, why don't you try and catch me!"

 **Ninjapal Hip Hippo**

 **Level 4**

 **800 Attack**

 **800 Defense**

"They just started and he's already taking off?" yells a man with curly brown hair.

"The kid should grow some wings, then he could fly away like a real chicken." Says the guy next to him.

"I knew letting Naruto duel was a mistake." Yells an angry Sakura.

"Yeah, but he's not dueling, he's running away!" exclaims Gong.

"So you want me to catch you, kid?" says Sledgehammer. "No problem! I activate the spell Feast of the Wild Level 5! This will get the crowd crazy for more because it lets me summon 2 battling behemoths! I summon Swamp/Lava Battleguard!

 **Lava Battleguard**

 **Level 5**

 **1550 attack**

 **1800 defense**

 **Swamp Battleguard**

 **Level 5**

 **1800 attack**

 **1500 defense**

I tribute you both right away so I can summon your ruler! No forest can hide you or castle can protect you from the chief of al wild savages! All hail, Battleguard King!"

 **Battleguard King**

 **Level 5**

 **3000 attack**

 **1100 defense**

"The Sledgehammer summoned a monster that's as mean as he is! I wouldn't want to be in Naruto's clown shoes!"

"Your father got away from me, but you won't be so lucky! We will battle! Battleguard King, bash that Hippo!"

"Sorry, but we have to get hopping!" says Naruto. "I activate the Action spell Evasion! Roll with it Hippo!"

Meanwhile, at the audience:

"Why doesn't Naruto stand and fight! He can't keep avoiding—"yells Gong when suddenly…

"I wouldn't jump to any conclusion." Says Naruto's mother Kushina.

"Kushina, hi." Says Skip.

"Naruto's running is actually pretty cunning, Gong."

Back at the duel:

"That kid knows how to use Action Cards all right, but only to help him stay out of the action!" says Sledgehammer. "I will force him to battle me now! Battleguard King, loves nothing more than a fight! So it can attack twice in one turn! Eliminate that Hippo!"

"No not again!" says Naruto as the Battleguard King as it goes for seconds.

"Whoa, that should wipe the smile of that Hippo's face!"

"Battleguard King took it out with a single blow"

"Wait, they're okay!"

"He survived?"

"Yeah, just barely! Just before Battleguard King landed his blow, I activated the Action Spell Miracle! It save my hippo's hide and halved the damage I took!"

 **Naruto: 2900**

"I can't believe my eyes!"

"I gotta get my hands on one of them hippos!"

"Whatever" said an unamused Sledgehammer. "Battleguard King will stomp out both of you the next time."

"I guess Naruto's not doing badly, but I still don't see what he's up to." Says Sakura to Kushina.

"I think I do." Says Kushina with a glint in her eye as she goes for a story complete with a flashback. "For a long time Naruto's been treating everything like a joke. Clowning around was his way of protecting himself. You see, Naruto felt people would look down on him because of his father. He idolized his dad. He was a hero as well as a great duelist to Naruto.

"What do you say we swing into action?" declares Yusho as he is at the peak of his game.

"Now Naruto has a chance to be like his father… and prove he was a hero."

"My turn again!" Proclaims Naruto as he begins his next turn. "Aw, yeah!"

"Your attention please. My next move's a real showstopper! As some of you may know, if I tribute my Hip Hippo right now, it'll count as two monsters! It's one of its favorite tricks. Go for it, buddy!" then Hip Hippo leaps right into the air as Naruto summons his next monster.

"Now put your hands together and welcome… our main attraction! One of the wonders of the fox world, the spectacular Odd-Eyes Fox!"

 **Odd-Eyes Fox**

 **LV: 7**

 **AK: 2500**

 **DF: 2000**

"What do you say we swing into action?" says Naruto as everyone gasps at recognition of Yusho's famous catchphrase.

"Bravo! That's exactly what his father used to say!" yells a very fired up Skip "Boyle" Haruno. "The kid's a chip of the ol' block!"

 _"You've been waiting for this chance, Naruto." Thought Kushina. "Make the most of it."_

 _"I will teach you to fear me just like your father did." Sledgehammer angrily proclaims just as Naruto contacts him through their duel disks._

 _"My dad wasn't scared o' you!"_

 _"Oh yeah?_

 _"He would've beaten you easy! And I'll prove it, too! By taking you down using all the same moves my dad taught me!"_

 _"Ha! I see you talk a tough game, but your monsters pack no punch! Your Fox cannot lay a claw on Battleguard King!"_

 _"But after I use this spell here, it'll be a different story! Wonder Balloons!"_

 _A mysterious box appears and Naruto immediately starts the search for action cards._

 _"Whoa, this kid has my toupee spinning! He must have a nose for action cards cause he's finding them like nobody's beeswax!" declares Nico Smiley._

"Okay! Wonder Balloons go!" says Naruto as a red, a orange, and a yellow balloon each pop out of the balloon, cutting Battleguard kings attack points to zero when he sent the spell to the graveyard.

"Unbelievable!" shouts out Nico Smiley. "This kid just turned Sledgehammers hero into a zero!"

"Now I see that you have been playing games with me from the beginning!" says as the Sledgehammer figures out Naruto's strategy. "You just pretended to run away to locate as many Action Cards as your feeble fragile fingers could pick!"

"It was risky, but I knew the duel would swing my way! Says Naruto.

"He's amazing! Says the crowd. "The kid's hammering The Hammer!"

(crowd mumbling and cheering)

 _"The crowd's got my back!" thinks Naruto. "They're all cheering for me just like they used to cheer for Dad during his duels!_ Okay Odd-Eyes, it's not enough for us to win this, we gotta win with style! Hey Sledgehammer! When Odd-Eyes dethrones your King, you take half its attack points as damage!"

"Huh! Half of Battleguard King's attack points is 3000, divided it by 2 equals 1500." Says the Sledgehammer to himself. "If I lose another 2500 in damage, the total would be catastrophic!"

"I can end this duel in one blast! Odd-Eyes, get set to strike! Take out Battleguard King! Spiral Flame!"

Boom!

"Yeah! Bull's eye!" shouts Skip in excitement as Naruto's friends and the crowd cheer out for him.

However, Battleguard king survived, thanks to a well-played action card.

"Surprise clown-boy!" yells Sledgehammer.

"I don't believe it." Says Sakura as her father is shaking with shock.

"Your not the only one who has a Miracle Spell, cause I was keeping this baby handy just in case!" says the Sledgehammer.

 **Sledgehammer's LP: 2750**

Sledgehammer activates a trap that raises his attack points by 2000. After that Naruto ended his turn.

"Battleguard King now burst out of those balloons!" says Nico Smiley. "The king of savages is stronger than ever!"

 **Battleguard King**

 **AK: 5000**

"Naruto and his Odd-Eyes better be quick or he's gonna be the odd man out!" Says Sakura with worry.

"Now I have the upper hand little friend, and I'm going to use it to crush you! Battle guard king destroy his Odd-Eyes!" yells Sledgehammer as his monster destroys Naruto's fox before he can get to an action card.

 **Naruto's LP: 400**

Thanks to Sledgehammers card, Odd-Eyes goes back to his hand. And then he activated the spell card Battleguard magic to restore his life points.

 **Sledgehammer's LP: 4000**

 **"** Luckily for you my Battleguard King cannot attack again this turn. You'll survive for now." Says the Sledgehammer to a very freaked out Naruto. "But I promise you this, it won't last long." He then sets a card face down before continuing. "It is useless, but go ahead and draw. Maybe you should pull a disappearing act kid. After all, like father, like son!"

"No thanks, I'm staying-" says Naruto before he sees how hopeless his situation is. _'Who am I kidding. It's hopeless. I don't have the cards or the skills to pull this out. Maybe I should pull a vanishing act... after all, I'm not the duel-trainer my dad was, and I never will be.'_

 _(Yusho voice): when things get tough... try to laugh when you feel like crying... don't worry about anything... if the pendulum swings one way, you know it will swing the other wart too. They to remember what I've told you..._

"It's time to swing into action, believe it" declares a now pumped up Naruto. "Okay, pendulum, you swung his way. Now you'll swing my way!"

The moment Naruto drew his card, his necklace started to glow, and was swinging around like a pendulum, kick starting a new generation of dueling.

Now fully determined, Naruto says something that will shake the audiences beliefs about dueling. As he declared: "I'll use Nindogazer Ninja and Timegazer Ninja to set the pendulum scale! I'm taking control of this duel starting now!" As he places the adore mentioned cards on the far right and the far left of his duel disk, causing the word pendulum to appear on the duel blade in all caps. Then 2 blue tubes appeared on the field with Nindogazer and Timegazer in them and rising to the skies with a number appearing under both Ninjas. "I'm allowed to summon monsters from level 2 through 7 all at the same time, believe it!"

"What's that kid doing?" blows Sledgehammer.

"Swing far, Pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! My monsters are ready, to swing into action." Yells Naruto as he summons Ninjapal Wipe Snake, Ninjapal Swordfish, & Odd-Eyes Pendulum Fox, the latter roaring at the top of it's lungs.

"How 'd he do that?" Asked Sakura.

"Got Gong!" said Gong.

To Be Continued...


End file.
